Forsaken Glory
by evergrey
Summary: Edmunds Gedanken auf dem Schlachtfeld, nachdem er verwundet worden ist. Übersetzung einer englischen FF.


Forsaken Glory

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Wenn mir Narnia gehören würde, säße ich mit Sicherheit nicht hier herum. Alles gehört dem großen C.S. Lewis und nun auch Walden Media etc. Die Geschichte ist eine freie Übersetzung von Forsaken Glory von Beki3 (die mir auch freundlicherweise erlaubte ihre Geschichte zu übersetzen).

Character: Edmund Pevensie (Der einzig Wahre )

Author's Note: Basiert entweder auf dem Film oder den Büchern (oh ja ich habe sie sogar schon vor dem Film gelesen lach). Edmund ist einfach der Charakter, welcher mich am Stärksten begeistert hat. Und warum gibt es erst eine andere FF bei diesem Fandom? Los ihr Schreiberlinge beschert uns mehr davon.

Ich widme das hier meinem Rudel und besonders Betaweibchen, die so freundlich war und mal wieder Beta lesen betrieben hat und all den Menschen, die Narnia ebenso lieben wie ich.

Kritik und Anregungen, wie immer erwünscht.

----

Es schmerzte, mehr als alles was er jemals zuvor erlebt hatte, je wieder erleben wollte. Es war all umfassend und jede Faser seines Körper schien in dieses Gefühl einzustimmen und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das es endlich aufhörte. Das endlich Ruhe einkehrte und er sich nicht weiter sorgen, quälen musste. Er spürte ein Pochen, dort wo er verletzt worden war, dort wo Blut den Boden benetzte. Das Schlagen des eigenen Herzens begleitete ihn und schien jede weitere Minute auszuzählen, die ihm noch blieb, während es zwischen seinen Ohren rauschte. Es war so schwer seine Lider offen zu halten, nicht nachzugeben…

Still lag er da. Er bewegte keinen Muskel und beschmutzte das Gras, welches doch gerade erst gewachsen war nach dem langen Winter. Jeder weitere Moment kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor und er wusste nicht ob dies nur Einbildung war. Es würde immer so weiter gehen, Ewigkeiten würden vergehen und niemals senkte sich die Sonne hinab und auch die Schreie von der Schlacht würden nie verstummen. Er wunderte sich… War das Peter oder Herr Biber… war es… Wenn es nur endlich still sein könnte, wenn nur endlich Ruhe einzog…Aber er fürchtete die Stille ebenso, dann wäre alles…Vorbei. Dann hätte er aufgeben, verloren, aber die Stille schien so verlockend. Und wer fand ihn dann, wenn alles vorüber war? Würde er in Erinnerung bleiben, würden sie ihn vergessen?

Es tut mir Leid.

Solch einfache Worte, die doch niemals über seine Lippen gekommen waren. Die nun in seinem Geiste verweilten und sich immer weiter wiederholten. Im Leben war es ihm schwer gefallen und nun so nahe an der Schwelle zu Aslans Land wirkten sie fast bedeutungslos

Vielleicht hatte er alles kommen sehen, die Wege des Schicksals, oder welche Macht auch immer die Wege ebnete für das Leben und die Wirrungen. Er hatte es schon immer gewusst oder? Irgendwo in sich selbst, hatte er es vermutet. So jung und doch spürte er die eigene Dunkelheit der Seele, seit so langen Zeiten bereits. Vielleicht hatte der Krieg, die Evakuierung und all das was folgte es noch weiter zu Tage gebracht und die guten Seiten weiter verblassen lassen. Selige Taubheit…Ruhe.

Wären sie ohne ihn nicht sogar besser dran? Wegen seinem mangelnden Urteilsvermögen, wegen seines abweichenden Verhaltens, schließlich schien er der Einzige, welcher nicht kontinuierlich gut zu sein vermochte. Er war einfach nicht stetig lieb und nett, aufmerksam und fröhlich…Vielleicht waren all der Hass und die Niedertracht auch nur in ihm, damit die anderen so zu sein vermochten, wie sie nun einmal waren, heldenhaft. Peter war mutig, Suse intelligent und Lucy freundlich und Edmund war…

Nicht einmal sein Name passte wirklich zu den Restlichen. Es schien als gäbe es einen Schein der Wahrheit, der Hoffnung und des Lichtes, welcher ihre Namen umgab. Niemand von ihnen wäre herein gelegt worden oder verführt von den Gedanken an Süßigkeiten und Königreiche, dafür waren sie zu rein. Sein Name hingegen…Er klang nach … Nach was nur? Er fand nicht die richtigen Worte, doch es war bei weitem nicht so heroisch, wie bei den Geschwistern.

Er hatte gedacht, dass sie ihn liebte, als sie sich um seine Seele schlang mit aufmerksamen Flüstern und ihren Bemühungen, wenn er durstig war oder er fror. Es hatte sie nicht gestört, wenn er sich beklagte oder abweisend reagiert, wenn er erklärte, dass er sie und ihre Versprechungen mit niemand teilen wollte. Denn was wäre gewesen, wenn sie seine Geschwister mehr geliebt hätte als ihn. Jeder andere tat dies doch sonst. Es war ja auch nicht so, als wenn er niemals probiert hätte so wie sie zu sein und sich dem allgemeinen Bild anzupassen.

Ich würde, wenn ich könnte.

Aber…Es ging doch immer nur um ihn und wahrscheinlich sollte er lernen damit aufzuhören, da gab es wichtigere Dinge…Leute auf dem Schlachtfeld. Und er hatte er dies verursacht, war der Grund gewesen und Peter würde ihn anschreien, weil er selbst so unglaublich dumm gewesen war und Suse würde wohl seufzen und die enttäuschte Mutter spielen, während Lucy auf ruhige Art beschämt wäre, sich an die beiden Älteren hängen und die Welt aus großen, dunklen Augen beobachten würde.

Warum hatte Aslan ihm vergeben und all die Worte gesprochen, die der eigenen Unzulänglichkeit zu widersprechen schienen. Seine Truppen hatten ihn befreit, auf eigene Gefahr hin… Nur um den dreckigen Verräter aus den Klauen der weißen Hexe zu befreien. Und lange hatte er mit dem Löwen gesprochen, in seine unendlich gütigen Augen gesehen, welche so seltsam golden schimmerten… In denen wohl jeder Vergebung finden würde. All die Worte, welche gefallen waren. Er hatte selbst seinen Geschwistern verboten, über die Vergangenheit zu sprechen und sie hatten sich daran gehalten. Doch einen stillen Vorwurf fand er noch immer in ihren Blicken.

Jeder brauchte jemanden, den er beschuldigen konnte.

Doch er würde ihnen nichts über die Schule erzählen. Von den Rufen und den Spötteleien und darüber wie er niemals zurückgehen wollte. Stattdessen erbaute er sich ein Schild und verbarg die zärtlichen Gefühle, auf das er bereit war, wenn sie erneut auf ihn trafen. Vielleicht würde es das nächste Mal nicht mehr so schmerzen.

Der Junge zuckte zusammen, und hustete sacht als er Luft holte. Dort wo das Gras seine Haut berührte, war es warm, während das Kettenhemd zu schwer und kalt erschien. Seine Hände verkrampften sich, als eine neue Welle der Schmerzen seine Glieder befiel. Das ist mein Leben, es sickerte fort aus einem Riss in meiner Brust, welches wohl schon immer da gewesen war, auch wenn es niemand erblickt hatte. Ich schaffe es nicht einmal mir die Hand vor die Augen zu halten. Aber ich habe mein bestes gegeben und anstelle…und anstelle davon eine Statue zu werden, was sicher nicht annähernd so schmerzte, rissen sie ihn Stück für Stück auseinander, warfen ihn zu Seite und traten ihn in den süßen Boden, während gebrochene Augen beobachteten, wie Tatzen sacht auf und ab schritten.

Er wollte nicht, dass die Luft verging, da er fürchtete sie würde nicht zurückkommen, das er nicht mehr die Kraft fand um sie erneut zu finden. Der Schnitt auf seiner Lippe brannte. Vielleicht war sie ein zweites Mal geöffnet worden.

Sterben ist einfach, es ist die Zeit, welches es in Anspruch nimmt, die wirklich grausam ist. Das Warten bis sich dein Puls verlangsamt, nachgiebig und zwingend… Bleibt, geht…Ihr warmen Hände. Lasst mich schlafen.

Fin


End file.
